The German Utility Model Publication DE 82 12 729 U1 discloses a plant container for the cultivation of seedlings. The container can be produced from saturated bituminous paper by folding or joining together the parts of the container cut from a band or web of material. With this technical solution there is the disadvantage that such plant containers do not provide the stability required for the cultivation of larger seedlings and as a rule have to be removed prior to the transplanting. To the extent that known containers remain in the ground after planting, the bituminous paper makes it more difficult for the roots to grow through the casing and the bottom. In addition, bituminous paper is not ecologically safe.
A planting pot is known from DE 195 32 309 A1 that is formed from ring-shaped arched mats with overlapping zones in which the bottom is placed and which are made of a regenerative degradable organic fiber which is solidified with additives. According to this invention there is a support in the bottom made out of a ring-shaped mat ring casing of the planting pot in the inside bottom area. One or more bottoms may be placed on this ring and the overlappings of the ring casing are attached to this with backstitching.
While this planting pot has the advantage that it is made out of only degradable and insecticide-free material and is therefore ecologically safe, its use for cultivating larger seedlings is, however, limited, because the planting pot does not show the necessary stability to resist the high pressure incurred by the transport of larger tree-like plants that have been cultivated for longer periods. In addition, the transport and storage of these conventional planting pots is associated with significant costs.